The First Hunger Games -- 2017
by Harricat001
Summary: With the new president in America, there is a new law: A college, major, and class will be chosen at random in the US to participate in the annual Hunger Games. Taking place in 2017, architecture students are picked out of their studio and put into the arena without training. from exacto knives to lethal blades, who will survive and win the full ride scholarship?
1. Chapter 1: the Arena

"Welcome to the first annual Hunger Games!" A voice exclaimed from the sky. Our newly elected president Trump was inspired by the book series to create the hunger games as a form of entertainment and a way to show the other countries how ruthless America is. "These tributes have all been selected from a randomly generated college and major. The lucky winners were chosen from the University of Houston's College of Architecture. As the tributes rise from their cylindrical elevators and their vision adjusts to the blinding sun, the arena comes to focus. The cornucopia stands in the middle of a ruins. The city filled with debris and fallen skyscrapers was littered with metal rods and broken foundations. The victims all look around and recognize each other. Some wondering how they could kill their own friends and others picking out who they should eliminate first.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, ten seconds remaining remaining."

The tributes start to fiddle with their lightweight uniform hooded jackets and get into running position.

"4"

Tributes face the cornucopia and start scanning for the weapons they trained with prior.

"3"

Students start to turn around, looking for a place to escape after the reaping.

"2"

The arena quiets down completely

"1"

…

The horn sounds.


	2. Chapter 2: the Bloodbath (Annaleise POV)

Annaleise

Chaos was the only work that could describe what happened next. I ran for the cornucopia as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough: others from my class had already made it to the center in the blink of an eye. I threw myself behind a crate of supplies out of sight and watched, waiting for the bloodbath to settle in order to grab supplies and remain unscathed.

Josh was first in the center, his hands grasping the hilt of the first weapon within his reach: a 4-foot long sword that could cut through anything. I had seen Josh wield one of these deadly weapons before during training and I did not want to be on his bad side. He was tagged as a "Career" during training due to his strength.

Second to make it to the cornucopia only half a second later was another career: Catherine. Catherine stepped on a crate next to Josh and threw herself over him to make it to the trident in the middle of the cornucopia. She landed the jump on her feet and rolled onto her shoulder to evenly distribute the shock in her body in order to prevent any injuries. Her hands found a majestic trident that was leaning against a pile of food and she backed up to the middle of the Cornucopia. It was obvious what was going on here: An alliance had already been formed between Josh and Catherine but I knew that this alliance couldn't be just the two of them. I tried to see who else was making their way to the middle but all the students grabbed backpacks and did not dare step within 13 feet of the careers.

As I looked around, I only saw about 50% of the tributes that we started with. Most of them saw the movie series and decided to retreat within the ruins of the arena. I could see shadows moving within the building's windows as people were running to higher ground. To my left I could see two girls fighting over what looked like bread. I recognized one girl from architecture: Her name was Ashlie. I never talked to her but she was really loud and all I know is that she worked two studios down from mine. The other girl introduced herself to me in the beginning of the year but I couldn't quite remember her name.

"Nadia, give me the bread or you're going to regret it" Ashlie yelled.

Nadia. That was her name. If I were in her place I would have let go of the bag immediately. Ashlie didn't look like she was joking around but Nadia held on. Upon seeing that response, Ashlie let go of the bag. Due to the amount of force that Nadia was using pulling the bag towards her, she was thrown onto the ground and Ashlie threw herself over her. She sat on her stomach and put both feet on Nadia's wrists, forcing her to be immobile. Then, Ashlie revealed a huge bowie knife that was tucked in her waistline. Nadia's last expression was of pure horror as the cool metal slid against her throat, painting it in red.

I decided to get up and try to join the ones in control of the cornucopia to be better protected. Back in college before this whole mess started, Catherine, Josh, and I were all good friends so I knew I had to try. It was better to die trying then to die of starvation in the arena. I got up and started walking towards the giant metal structure. A few more tributes had made it to the middle. Some were accepted as allies while others were lying motionless on the ground I picked up a spear that was lying on a crate as I reached them. The bloodbath had settled. Bodies were spotting the concrete floor and tributes were fleeing like rats with backpacks and a few weapons if they were lucky. I could go back, grab a backpack, and run away from them but I didn't want them to see my fear. They had already spotted me and if I ran I could be seen as an enemy who doesn't trust them rather than a friend. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hey guys! Fancy seeing you here"

Every bone in my body was shaking as Catherine took a few steps towards me. Her trident was pointing straight at me.


End file.
